


Soul Mates

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, just cuteness, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Tony knew he was being ridiculous. They had a good thing going on. it wasn’t always easy, not after everything they’d been through, but it was good. People had certainly stared in the beginning. That was hardly surprising; barely a year before they’d gotten together, he and the Avengers had been beating Loki’s ass into the ground and now Tony was allowing himself to be paraded around by the prince like a trophy boyfriend (which he knew he was; anyone would be lucky to have him).They’d tried to keep it a secret but the press have their ways of finding out about “dirty and sordid affairs” and Tony had had no choice but to address the rumours when they began to fly around. It wasn’t just sex anymore (although that was undeniably great). It was something so much deeper than that. He and Loki were happy together and that was all that mattered.





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for @loki-the-fox fluffy writing challenge on Tumblr

Tony knew he was being ridiculous. They had a good thing going on. it wasn’t always easy, not after everything they’d been through, but it was good.

People had certainly stared in the beginning. That was hardly surprising; barely a year before they’d gotten together, he and the Avengers had been beating Loki’s ass into the ground and now Tony was allowing himself to be paraded around by the prince like a trophy boyfriend (which he knew he was; anyone would be lucky to have him).

They’d tried to keep it a secret but the press have their ways of finding out about “dirty and sordid affairs” and Tony had had no choice but to address the rumours when they began to fly around. It wasn’t just sex anymore (although that was undeniably great). It was something so much deeper than that. He and Loki were happy together and that was all that mattered.

No one could deny that both Tony and Loki had issues. Left alone they were destructive dangers to themselves and everyone around them. But together, somehow, they levelled each other out. Tony kept Loki’s more murderous and “stabby” urges at bay and Loki was always there with his smooth, softly spoken works to help Tony through his panic attacks. They pulled each other through all the low points, of which there were many, and no one could deny that they were great together.

"Hey, Frosty,“ Tony said, dropping himself onto the sofa beside Loki. "Can I ask you a question?”

"I fear you will regardless of my answer,“ Loki said, already folding over the corner of his page and placing the book on the table. He shifted to face Tony, a scowl on his face from having his relaxation interrupted. However, it held none of the hatred or annoyance that it would have done should one of the other Avengers have interrupted him.

No, for Tony, even when disturbing his peace, Loki’s expression was always underscored by a softness that came from being the recipient of his lover’s attention. There was nothing Loki loved more than being the focus of Tony’s affections.

When Loki nodded for Tony to speak, he asked, "Do you believe in soul mates?”

"I am aware of the concept,“ Loki answered slowly, not entirely sure why Tony was asking. It wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that they normally discussed. In fact, it was very much in the realms of topics that they actively avoided.

Ever since Tony had "come out” to the wider public about being in a relationship with the trickster god, the pair never actually discussed what kind of relationship theirs really was. They avoided labels entirely, both too afraid that what they had might come to an abrupt end to risk making it any more official.

The single time that Tony referred to Loki as his boyfriend, the god had practically gone into hiding. It took Thor a week of nonstop searching to find Loki and get him to explain his actions (which had, in short, boiled down to the belief that he was not worthy of Tony’s affections or the honour of officially being titled as his partner). Ever since then, the pair had stuck to calling one another “lover” and little else, even though they were well aware that the connection they shared ran far deeper.

"Do you think that they’re real?“ Tony asked. "That there’s one person that you’re destined to spend your life with?”

"No, I don’t.“

Tony’s smile faltered and, although he hid it well, Loki could sense his disappointment at the admission. With a false bravado, the one usually reserved for the press or dealing with the other Avengers on a trying day, Tony said, "Yeah, that’s what I thought. Never mind.”

"Why did you ask, then?“ Loki questioned, a strange, unwelcome pang of guilt growing in his chest. He hated knowing that he was the reaaon for Tony drawing away as he now was. Catching his lover’s hand as Tony stood to walk away, Loki pulled him straight back into his lap. The god wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist so he couldn’t escape, not that he particularly wanted to.

His lips brushing against Tony’s ear, his warm breath tickling his neck, Loki said, "I asked you a question, Anthony.”

"I hate when you call me that,“ Tony grumbled, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder in defeat. Loki didn’t do anything to encourage his lover to answer his question, instead simply stroking his long fingers softly over Tony’s skin and waiting for him to speak in his own time.

Eventually Tony relaxed enough to admit, "I was looking through some old files and saw a picture of Steve and Peggy from the War. All the stories I was told as a kid said that they were soul mates. It just got me thinking about everything. About us. That’s all. But you’re right. It’s silly to think that there’s only one person for you. Statistically improbable that you’d ever meet them anyway. Sorry. Just being stupid again. I’ll leave you to your book.”

"You’ll do no such thing,“ Loki said, stroking Tony’s cheek and tracing the line of his jaw down to his chin. He tilted his lover’s face upwards and pressed a long kiss to his lips. The heat Tony felt was so at odds with Loki’s cool skin against him, but it was far from unpleasurable.

When Loki broke the kiss, he left his fingers tangled in Tony’s dark hair, gently stroking the back of his skull as he took in the beautiful red flush that now covered his lover’s cheeks. Emphasising every word, Loki said, "You are not being stupid, love.”

His blush darkening at the god’s endearment, Tony gave Loki a sad smile and said, “You don’t need to try and make me feel better. I know it’s silly. Just kiss me and we can forget all about it.”

Loki welcomed Tony’s advances, never one to turn away his affections. His wandering hands certainly working their magic on the god as Loki’s thoughts began to blur but he reluctantly pulled back, shaking his head. As much as he wanted Tony - and Lord knows in that moment he really did - Loki didn’t want the conversation to end that way.

"Everything okay?“ Tony asked, legitimately confused as to why Loki had stopped his advances. He supposed that there was always a first time for everything but that just didn’t seem right. "You know you don’t need to worry about performance issues or anything, right? I’m very easy to please when I’m tired and emotional.”

"I am perfectly aware of that,“ Loki said, holding back his smirk. "However, we weren’t finished talking. Please, allow me to explain myself.”

"Loki… Your killing my mood,“ Tony whined. He threw his head back with a groan but settled himself back down in his lover’s arms none the less. "Go ahead.”

The god brushed his lips against Tony’s, soft and slow, savouring the warmth he felt in his chest as such his lover’s gentle response. Meeting Tony’s gorgeous eyes, which were wide with vulnerability but also still a hint of desire, Loki said, "I do not believe that the universe is filled with souls destined to be together. But I do give credence to an old Asgardian belief that there are people who fit so perfectly with one another that their entire lives before seem pointless. Everything changes around their other heart. We… They become the best versions of themselves because of the love and support given by their true mate.“

Loki’s hold on Tony tightened, his fingers digging in to the mortal’s side as he held him close. It wasn’t easy for Loki to address these feelings but he could deny it no longer. "Finding one’s other heart is a rare and wonderful thing, Tony. A few years ago, I would never have believed that I would ever be as happy as I am now. After everything… I hardly deserved this kind of peace or joy. But now… Well, know that there is no force the universe that will take you away from me.”

Tony stared back at Loki with his mouth wide open, overwhelmed by the implication of the god’s words. He stumbled over his response a few times but eventually managed to collect himself enough to ask, “You think that I am your soul mate?”

"No, Tony. I know that you are.“

An enormous smile spread across Tony’s face, lighting up the room like a second sun. It was dazzling, nearly blinding in fact. It made the mortal look years younger, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders and he’d been given a new lease of life. After pulling Loki in to a deep, passionate kiss, Tony leant back and said, "So, what you’re saying is that your life would be incomplete without me?”

"That is not what I said.“

"It’s kinda what I heard. Everything before meeting me was pointless? I make you feel whole? Sounds like you need me, Reindeer Games.”

Rolling his eyes at the old nickname, Loki shook his head and said, “I am sure that without you, I would have found someone else equally as irritating to warm my bed.”

"Ah but would they warm your heart like I do?“ Chuckling at his lover’s expression, Tony said, "Don’t look at me like that. We both know you’d miss me if I were gone.”

"That I would, Tony. That I most certainly would.“


End file.
